Grandpa Jiraiya?
by sakura5554
Summary: What if the Yondaime asked Jiraiya to raise Naruto before he died? Would Naruto's life be any different..... OF COURSE IT WOULD!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, except for the ones I made up myself

**Grandpa Jiraiya**

_Genesis_

The Yondaime set off towards the Hokage tower in a rush. It was supposed to be the best day of his life but it had all fallen apart. His wife Kushina was currently in labour, and he could not be there to help her. Some husband he was. Using the Hiraishin, he quickly transported himself to the tower to assess the situation.

By the time he got to his office, most of his associates were already present. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, and his student Hatake Kakashi were all crowding around his desk, their expressions grim and stony.

"How many?" he asked.

The Sandaime was the first to speak, his voice cracking with grief. He had always loved the village with all his heart and he strongly believed in the Will of Fire. Since childhood, the Third had always been Namikaze Minato's idol.

"Sixty Jonin, one hundred and twenty five Chuunin, five hundred Genin, and one hundred civilians," Sandaime explained.

There hadn't been as many civilian deaths as the Kyuubi was still ways away from the main village, where the main bulk of the civilian population were.

However it was only a matter of time before it did…

The Yondaime sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. This whole thing was a big fiasco. His thoughts turned to Kushina. How was she doing? Jiraiya then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"From all the research I have conducted on tailed beasts I know that they are all invincible. The only way to stop them is to seal them in something…… or someone. The nine tailed fox is the strongest of all the tailed beasts so it will easily be able to get out of an object. Only a living person can even have a chance to hold it off." Jiraiya explained. Minato sighed, he had no other choice but to seal it within someone at the cost of his own life but the question was who was he going to seal it into?

"_Naruto won't be born until at least tomorrow and unless he's born this minute there's no one else to seal it in, Naruto please be born tomorrow I don't want to do this too you." _Yondaime thought. Just then a messenger appeared into the room.

The Tokubestu Jonin fidgeted a bit before continuing. "Lord Hokage, my sincerest apologies for interrupting you during this important time, but I must inform you that Lady Kushina has just given birth to a healthy baby boy. She wanted me to relay this message to you." He pulled out a tape recorder pressed Play before running out of the room, not wanting to hear Kushina's message again.

The whole room sweat dropped as they listened to the audio. A very loud voice screeched from the recorder. This was just like Kushina. "MINATO, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR THAT BLASTED KYUUBI WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS!"

When Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi looked up, Minato was nowhere to be seen. Jiraiya then burst out laughing. "Poor Minato, he now has his wife to deal with. When she's mad she's ten times scarier than the Kyuubi," he chortled as Sarutobi and Kakashi shuddered at the thought of an angry Kushina.

------------------------------------------------

Minato had run halfway to the hospital when he realized he could use the Hirashin. A sweatdrop formed as he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared in Kushina's hospital room. He saw her holding a bundle in her arms and walked over. He peeked into the blanket and what he saw inside left him gaping like a fish.

Kushina looked up and giggled at her husband's baffled expression.

Minato could barely speak with surprise and joy. "H-he-he's…"

Wrapped in the blanket was what could be best described as Minato's "mini-me". Naruto looked up at him with his big blue eyes. It seemed like he instantly recognized who Minato was, as he started laughing and holding his arms out.

Instinctively, Minato picked up Naruto and smiled down at him. Kushina smiled at the father-son moment, wishing she had a camera with her. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain and started coughing.

Concerned, Minato ran to her aid and reached for the emergency button, but Kushina stopped him.

"Minato, don't… It's inevitable. Earlier, while Naruto and I were alone, a ROOT agent came in and tried to kill us. I managed to protect Naruto and kill the traitor; but afterwards I found out he had poisoned me. I know you want to go after them, but as long as the Kyuubi is here, you can't do that. I know what you intend to do with Naruto, and I'm all right with it as long as you protect the village. All of these people have been nothing but nice to me since I came here, and you better help them or I will kill you over and over again when you join me in the afterlife. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Minato managed to choke out a laugh while he was crying and numbly nod his head. Kushina's breathing started to get worse and she managed to take Naruto from Minato. She let out a sad smile and caressed the little babies face.

"My son, how I wish to watch you grow up and become a strong ninja. I wanted you to have a normal life and fulfil all your dreams. However, it seems that my life been cut short. Know that I will always love you and that I will always be there for you, in heart and in spirit."

She let out a single tear and handed him back to the crying Minato. She slowly wiped the tears from his face. "Please don't cry, Minato. I have lived a full and happy life and I am fine with dying. As a child, I was taught to look at death as a start of a new adventure, not as the end. I will see you again, Minato. I love-"

A straight line appeared on the heart monitor and a long, monotonous beep echoed throughout the room. Naruto started crying as if he somehow knew what had happened.

Minato stopped crying and put on a straight face. He looked at Naruto and tried to calm him down. "Shh… Naruto, it's okay. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." Naruto immediately stopped crying and looked at his father.

"_Naruto, my son, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do_." Minato Hirashined back to his office and went straight to his desk. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walked up to him, eager for the news. Upon seeing what was in his arms, they all gasped in unison.

Jiraiya was the first to speak. "Either you've started cloning yourself, or that's you're son," he teased.

Minato smiled, and handed his son to the Toad Sage. "Yes, he is my son, Jiraiya-sensei. I was as shocked as you when I first laid my eyes on him. He really does look a lot like me. I just wonder what he'll get from Kushina." Everyone suddenly looked at each other nervously, hoping that Naruto wouldn't inherit what they feared most of all. Kushina's personality.

As he rummaged through his desk drawers, Minato finally found the scroll he was looking for. Picking up Naruto, he got ready to leave the room once more.

"Minato-sensei, is Lady Kushina all right?" Kakashi asked.

Minato froze; he had been hoping to avoid this.

"Kushina is dead. Danzou ordered one of his men to kill her and Naruto. She managed to kill him and save Naruto, but she got poisoned."

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi all were shocked. Kushina was a very strong-willed woman. The Shinigami himself probably would not take her from the world of the living without a fight.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recognized the scroll Minato was carrying. "Minato… You can't be thinking of doing _that_ to Naruto, can you?"

Minato's shoulders slumped as he released an audible sigh. "I have no other choice. When Naruto was born his fate was decided. How can I ask any other parent to do this to there child when I cannot? Naruto will be able to live with this as long as he has both his parents' willpower within him. I just pray that the villagers won't treat him badly."

Jiraiya nodded dumbly, as the others looked on with grim expectation.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you are his godfather," Minato continued. "I want you to raise him as your own grandson. Don't let the villagers know of his heritage. If word got out, and spread to the other villages, Naruto's life would be in constant danger, and you can't protect him for every minute of his life. Only when you think Naruto is strong enough, can you reveal his true lineage."

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. He walked over to Minato and put his hand on his forehead. Minato looked at him, as if the Toad Sage had lost his marbles.

"Um... Sensei, what are you doing?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya instantly removed his hand. "I was just making sure that you weren't ill. With my reputation, you do know that I am not exactly a child's role model," the Toad Sage replied, laughing.

Minato laughed as well, and handed him another scroll. "I know that you believe that you aren't the best person to raise him but I believe that you are. You are my sensei and because of that, I know you can be caring. In this scroll are letters to Naruto from both Kushina and myself. We wrote these just in case this happened. Along with these are the Namikaze and Uzumaki Justus scrolls, and Naruto's inheritance. I want you to give these to him when you finally tell him the truth."

With that, the Yondaime Hokage walked out of his office for the last time.

----------------------------------------------------

"**Kuchiyose no Justu**!"

There was an enormous cloud of smoke, and as it cleared, both Minato and Naruto were standing atop a giant toad that towered over the horizon.

"**Minato! Why have you summoned me**?" bellowed the toad.

Minato carefully set Naruto down onto the top of the toad's head before pointing to out into the distance. "Are you blind? Look right in front of you! That's why!" he shouted.

The Toad Boss looked once again and his eyes nearly popped out of there sockets. "**I just remembered… I have to go home and teach some… …uh… …ballerina classes!" **he said, his bulbous eyes nervously darting back and forth. There was a long eerie silence before Minato fell down laughing.

"That was the worst excuse ever! If I was still going too be alive after this I'd make fun of you for the rest of your life." Minato said in-between laughs.

"**SHUT UP, MINATO. I don't exactly want to fight the strongest of the tailed beasts you know- Wait, what do you mean 'still be alive after this'?" **Gamabunta asked.

Minato stopped laughing as his expression turn dead serious. "The only way to defeat something of this magnitude is to seal it in within a living person. Sadly, I have to seal it into my newborn son and the seal I have to use will cost me my life."

Gamabunta could not reply. He knew that there was no other way and once Minato had set his mind on something, there was no way in talking him out of it.

"**Very well, Minato. When the time comes I will allow your son to sign the contract. Godspeed, my friend." **

Minato nodded in agreement. He then started the seals required to seal the Kyuubi as Gamabunta charged towards the beast.

"**Shiki Fuujin**!" Minato held on to the Kyuubi and slowly pulled out its soul.

"**What are you doing to me you insolent human! How dare you try to seal the most powerful being in existence? AAAAHHHHHH!" **

When it was finished, Minato collapsed on the ground and managed to pick Naruto up with his remaining strength. "Naruto, my son… Grow up to be a fine ninja and a good person. I am sorry that I cannot be there to see it." With that, Minato breathed his last. And once again, Naruto started crying for both his parents.

--_Eight years later_--

A little blond boy poked his head through the door as he beckoned his guardian. "Come on, Grandpa! Let's go!" He ran out to the gate, barely containing his excitement.

"I'm coming Naruto, just a minute," called a voice from inside the house.

The boy, now known as Naruto, whined. "But Grandpa, I'm going to be late for my first ever day of the academy and I really want to get there early."

A minute later, a white-haired man came out of the house and took the blond boy's hand.

"Now Naruto, do you remember what I told you about this morning?" he asked.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped with a nod. "You told me not to show off in front of the other kids because the fastest way to loose friends is by being a show-off."

Jiraiya nodded his head in approval and ruffled his "grandson's" sunshine locks. "Glad you understand. Now, I've got to go do some errands for the Hokage, so will be able to make it to the Academy by yourself, or do I have to accompany you?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay, Grandpa. I'll be fine! Later!" He ran out the gate and out onto the pavement, waving as he left.

The man waved back to the retreating figure. "_I sure hope you will be Naruto_."


	2. Throughout the years

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

I know this isn't the longest chapter I have written but I had a really bad time trying to write this chapter. To tell the truth this chapter could of gone a lot of different ways. I had one idea of Naruto being a snivelling cry baby, not know anything of his past and all this change after a big event (all of you who read the previous version of Naruto's guardian know what I'm talking about. Another was him knowing of the Kyuubi and her being a mother figure to Naruto (I still might use a little bit of that idea) So I was up most of the night wracking my brain for a good enough idea. I am pleased to say that I have a lot of good upcoming chapters that I'm looking forward to write. I now need to ask a few favours of you.

1. I need a co-writer. Someone who specializes in comedy aspects of writing. I would you to have written a story or the start of one so I know what your witting style is.

2. I also need a BETA. This could be the co-author (if you want to BETA that is) or it could be another person.

3. I have decided that I need at lest five reviews each chapter for me to add another one. I will add the next chapter even if I don't get them because of this chapter being so short.

Ok I'll stop babbling and get on with the chapter!

P.S This chapter is dedicated to my step-Grandad who died last Sunday

………………………………..........................................................................................

Naruto was settling in at the academy, he made plenty of friends (ones who weren't encouraged by their parents to stay away from him). There was Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke. Out of all of them Sasuke was his best friend. They had known each other most of their lives and when Jiraiya was out on a mission Naruto would go over to the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke's family treated him like one their own family. Mikito would always give him treats every time he went there and Fugaku was the one who actually offered that they look after Naruto to Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew this was because Fugaku was once a good friend of Minato and felt like he owed it to him to look after his son. Itachi took Naruto and Sasuke training every time Naruto stopped over. Itachi didn't want to admit it but he had grown fond of the little blonde. Naruto was also told by Mikito that he should call them all Kaa-san, Tou-san and Onii-san since he had no parents or siblings of his own. Jiraiya was perfectly fine with this as he felt the more family Naruto had the better.

He was excelling in everything at the academy. Jiraiya had trained him since he could walk and he had once even thrown him over a cliff so he could learn summoning. To say that Naruto was mad is an understatement, once he told Mikito what had happened she went over to Jiraiya and chased him round all of Konoha with a giant frying pan for a whole day. (I watch dragon ball z a lot!)

Once Jiraiya thought Naruto was old enough he invited Sasuke over and explained to both of them about what actually happened to the Kyuubi and who Naruto's parents actually were. Naruto wouldn't talk to anybody for an entire week and when he did start talking again he wasn't his usual hyperactive self. It took Sasuke half a year to get Naruto back to his original personality. However all that time of Naruto being emotionless caused some side effects to his mind. Any little thing could set Naruto back to his emotionless personality and when Naruto was like that it wasn't safe to be around him. The only one's who were safe were the Uchiha's, nobody knew why, maybe it was because Uchiha were known for keeping their emotions in check.

Last time Naruto was set off Jiraiya had to lock him in an Anbu prison because he started attacking people left right and centre. The council protested for Naruto to be executed and it took Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Fugaku, Hiashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka and Kakashi to stop them. In the end they had to get Tsunade to return. Once she heard it was concerning Minato's son she sped back to Konoha in record time. She checked Naruto's mind and said what was happening to him could not be reversed. The council members who were against Naruto were grinning like mad idiots. Tsunade then suggested that Naruto's alternate personality be merged with his current one. Jiraiya and Sasuke's family were instantly against it. Naruto's alternate personality was so emotionless that his usual hyperactive personality would be gone forever. Tsunade then explained that would not be the case. Naruto would just be a little calmer than usual but when he fights he would become more serious. Jiraiya then agreed and Tsunade merged the personalities.

By the time Naruto was 10. He was top of his class and already nearly Chunnin level. The only reason he didn't take the exam early was because he wanted to graduate with all his friends. He had one ultimate goal. To gain the respect of the villagers and become Hokage just like his biological Father.

However just one day of his life could change all of that…………………………..

……………………………….........................................................................................................

Hope you like this chapter! If you haven't read my huge rant at the top please read it now! I will update as soon as possible but I'm going on holiday on Saturday for a week. I've written this chapter so that I can finish off the next part of the story for the readers who read Naruto's Guardian. They probably hate me for restarting the whole story but I promise you I'll be quicker with the updates. (I hope) If I don't update quick enough just Pm me and tell me off ha-ha.

Bye for now!


	3. Kidnapped!

I'M BACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!

After a long long while I have updated, I am sorry for that because I know I promised I would update this quickly however certain events stopped that from happening and I lost faith in the story so I had to take time off.

Oh well, just remember that I now need five reviews to update the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto was outside in the private training grounds of his Grandfathers house practising the Rasengan. It was an A class Justu that his Biological father had invented years ago. He had mastered the first stage of popping a balloon just by spinning his chakra which had taken him two weeks. He had mastered it with two hands in three days but his Grandfather wanted him to learn it the right way. He was now trying to pop a rubber ball the same way as he popped the balloon and it was ten times harder. He tried popping it one more time and all the thing did was shake slightly. Naruto fell over from exhaustion, and just stared up towards the sky. He always used to camp out in this training ground when he was young. Naruto found the stars extremely relaxing.

* * *

(On top of Jiraiya's house)

"Are you sure that's the kid Kouta?" Asked a woman dressed in a black assassins outfit. Kouta slowly nodded his head without taking his eyes off the blond boy that was collapsed on the ground.

"I'm completely sure Masaru. He's looks so much like the Yondaime you'd think Minato cloned his younger self and if that's not enough proof for you just look at the whisker marks on his cheeks. Those prove that this boy is the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko." Kouta answered. Masaru didn't answer back. When Naruto had finally passed out they silently leaped off the roof and Masaru picked Naruto up. As they left with him they didn't notice the faint chakra trail being left behind.

* * *

(Later that night)

Jiraiya walked into the house after a long day of helping the Hokage with anything and everything. He went upstairs to see if Naruto was in his room but there was no sign of his blonde haired grandson. He then remembered about his Rasengan training and went out to the training ground. Once he got there Jiraiya couldn't spot Naruto anywhere. He chuckled to himself.

"Come on out Naruto it's not going to work on me this time, try to think of some new pranks because you're current ones are getting old" He waited for any sign of his grandson appearing but there was none. That's when he noticed it. A faint chakra trail, he went to examine it and when he did his eyes widened. This was the chakra rail of the Kyuubi! He only told Naruto to use this in the most dire of situations. He ran out of the training grounds and straight to the Hokage building. Jiraiya ran up the side of the building and through the open window. Once he got inside the third looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here? You only just left ten minuites ago." Jiraiya looked at the Sandaime seriously. Sarutobi then realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Something's happened to Naruto. When I went into the training grounds to check on his Rasengan training he wasn't there. I just thought he was going to pull a prank on me but then I noticed the Kyuubi's chakra signature. I believe Naruto's been kidnapped" Sarutobi sat down. He instantly started thinking about who could've done this. Then it hit him. Anbu had recently reported that they believed that two Sand Shinobi were in the village without authorization. He had sent two Jonnin to investigate this but they had not yet returned. They were probably dead.

"I believe that Naruto has been kidnapped by Sand shinobi. They were recently spotted in the village and we were investigating the matter." Jiraiya tensed. Why would sand shinobi kidnap Naruto? It didn't make sense, unless they knew the truth. But how could they? None of this made any sense. He tuned and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Jiraiya?" Sarutobi questioned. Jiraiya looked at him like he's grown another head.

"What do you mean 'Where are you going'? I'm going to get my grandson from those Suna bastards that's where I'm going!" Jiraiya shouted. Sarutobi sighed, he knew it would come to this as Jiraiya loved Naruto to death. However he couldn't let him go into Suna all guns blazing ready to kill every single one of them, relations with Suna were already close to breaking as it was and this incident could cause them to go into an all out war. Then it hit him! The Kazekage was silently threatening the Leaf with war if they came after Naruto!

"The Kazekage is an extremely clever man…" Sarutobi murmured. Jiraiya looked up.

"What are you talking about old man?" Jiraiya questioned. Sarutobi stood up and looked out of his window to see the silent Konoha.

"Our alliance with Suna is close to breaking and if we accuse them of this without evidence than we will go into war, this in turn would cause another great ninja war, the Kazekage is aware of this and is using it to his advantage by kidnapping potentially the strongest ninja the world has ever seen. The Kazekage is no foolish man, he has seen reports of all of the academy children and as always checks the background information of the strongest. Seeing Naruto instantly reminded him of Minato also his whisker marks and the day of his birth adds up to one thing" Sarutobi explained, Jiraiya's eyes widened.

'_There must be some way of saving Naruto and avoiding a war' _Jiraiya thought. If only they could find convincing evidence that the Sand had kidnapped Naruto, then there would be no need for a war. The alliance would be broken but nobody actually cared about that anymore as everybody knew it didn't mean anything anymore. All he had to do was find three man team including him to go to Suna and silently investigate.

'_I need a tracker and an academy student. The tracker to find Naruto and the academy student in case we need to do some undercover work. The best tracker I could use is Kakashi, he would probably follow us anyway as soon as he heard about this. As for the academy student Sasuke should suffice. He is Naruto's best friend and next to Naruto is the best student in the academy.'_ The Sannin thought. He then turned to the Third.

"I request to go on an undercover mission to Sunakagure to investigate the kidnapping of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze it will be an undercover mission and I request the use of two others for this. Kakashi Hatake as he is an excellent tracking ninja and Sasuke Uchiha as he is the second best academy student of his year in Konoha. My other reasons for this is that both are extremely close to Naruto even though Naruto and Kakashi have never met before. This will cause the mission to be more successful." Jiraiya explained. Sarutobi looked Jiraiya straight in the eye. The Sannin could not tell what his decision would be as his face was impassive. The Hokage then sat down at his desk. Then wrote something on a bit of paper, then stamped it. He then looked at Jiraiya with a grin on his face.

"Mission request accepted"

* * *

(In Sunakagure)

Naruto woke up in a strange place. It was painted black with a speaker on one of the walls. He tried to get up but he couldn't, then he looked to his hands. Chakra suppression seals! His Grandfather told him of these, they were especially dangerous to a Ninja. Naruto couldn't even stand with all this Chakra sealed off from him… also he was strapped onto a giant operation table. No way in hell was he going within a metre of a needle! **(Again too much Dragon ball z… sorry)** He then heard a voice coming from the speaker.

"I see you have awoken" The voice stated. Naruto grit his teeth. He was stuck, without chakra he couldn't break free. So he decided to answer the voice.

"Well duuuuhhh big un-scary voice who likes to kidnap kids for the fun of it. If I wasn't awake I wouldn't be trying to break free from this hell hole you have me locked in." Naruto said. He could hear growling from the other end of the speaker.

"What, don't like that I'm talking back to you? well get used to it because when I start I can't stop!" Naruto shouted.

"These procedures were necessary to keep you from escaping us my dear. You will be let out as soon as the preparations have been made" Naruto looked round in confusion.

"What preparations.?" Naruto asked. The voice chuckled.

"I don't know myself but you'll see soon child" Suddenly he heard a door open over the speaker. Then the sound shut of.

"Something tells me this is going to be worse than a needle" Naruto muttered to himself

.

* * *

(On the other end of the speaker)

Kouta turned off the intercom as soon as he saw the Kazekage walk through the door. He then kneeled down as that was the rule in the Sand village.

"My Lord Kazekage, we have captured the child as you have requested." Kouta stated. The Kazekage nodded, then looked towards the television screen in front of him. On it was Naruto strapped onto the table who was screaming every swear word he could think of. The Kazekage Chuckled.

"He is certainly an interesting child. The reports I have had from Konoha academy state that he may be above Chunnin level but won't graduate until his friends do. This boy will make an excellent addition to Suna's forces." The Kazekage explained. Kouta's eyes widened.

"No mean to pry my Lord but the boy definitely won't come willingly. Most likely he would kill himself rather than join us." Kouta explained.

"That is why I have carefully planned out a memory replacement Justu, a strong one at that. The only ones who would ever dream of reversing it are the Kages and Sannin and even then they would need the seal design. That old fool Sarutobi has probably worked out that we've kidnapped Naruto and he knows that he can't do anything about it without causing a war. He will stop Jiraiya from coming to get his precious Grandson and then we will be free to carve Naruto into the perfect Suna Shinobi." The Kazekage explained. He then walked up to the door which led to Naruto and unlocked it using a Justu. He walked into Naruto's room with a huge grin on his face. Naruto looked at him cautiously then closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not going to ask who you are or what you're going to do with me because you obviously are not going to tell me, anyway just by looking at you I can tell you're the Kazekage and only want me cause I'm the Heir of the Yondaime and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Am I right?" Naruto questioned. The Kazekage was shocked. A mere Academy student could figure all that out? He then laughed. Naruto looked sceptically at him.

"Hey old geezer, are you going insane?" Naruto asked, the Kazekage stopped laughing and put his hands on Naruto's hair.

"No my dear boy, I was just realizing that Suna is going to be a more powerful country than Konoha with you in our ranks" The Kazekage explained. Then It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"You honestly think that I would join you willingly. Know I know your crazy!" The Kazekage then gave an evil grin and inserted some chakra into Naruto's chest to make him fall asleep. He then inserted some chakra into Naruto's forehead and suddenly a seal appeared. The Kazekage grinned.

'**Memory replacement Justu!' **Naruto suddenly doubled over in pain and let out a blood curdling scream. Once the pain got too much Naruto fell unconscious. The Kazekage then went over to Naruto and inserted more chakra into him.

"Your name Is Naruto Uzumaki and you was born in the village on Konohagure. You are hated and despised by the villagers there because you hold the nine tailed demon fox inside you. When our village of Suna had attempted to invade Konoha, one of our Shinobi found you and brought you to me. You were so near death that we worked for two days straight to stabilise you. Once you were back to full heath you asked to come to Suna with us, we allowed it and a couple of months later I adopted you. You were so happy to have a family and you and my son Gaara became fast friends as you are both Jinchuuriki. You also have a fear of the leaf village because of what they did to you" The Kazekage said. He then let go of Naruto's forehead and exited the room. Once he got outside he turned to Kouta.

"I want you to move Naruto into the best room in the hospital. Then I want you to gather all the village and explain what's happening. Tell them to treat Naruto and Gaara like royalty and if they don't it means they die. Got it?" The Kazekage asked. Kouta nodded and went to start his task.

"Very soon the village of Konoha will fall!" The Kazekage chuckled. He then went to find his youngest son so he could cast another memory replacement Justu.

* * *

(In Konoha)

Kakashi was at the Memorial Stone staring at the names of his deceased team mates and Sensei. He spent every minute of his life wishing he could go back and change everything what'd happened but he knew it was impossible. He wanted to help raise his Sensei's son but if he wanted to be Naruto's sensei when he graduated he couldn't. The Sandaime had passed a law that Jonnin Sensei's couldn't have had contact beforehand with any of their students, this was to make sure that the whole team was to be treated fairly. He had protested to the Sandaime that Naruto was a special case but Sarutobi didn't listen. As he was moping in his own self pity he didn't notice Jiraiya appear behind him.

"You are needed for a mission Kakashi" Jiraiya spoke. The voice of another person startled Kakashi and he fell over straight into the memorial stone. He got up and walked up to Jiraiya.

"What does this mission entail exactly?" The Jonnin asked. Jiraiya looked sadly at Kakashi.

"Naruto's been captured by the sand"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"WHAT!!!" Kakashi now was leaking killing intent that was causing the whole village to cower in fear.

"How. Did. This. Happen?" Kakashi managed to get out between breaths.

"Long story, I don't have time to fill you in on all the details but for now you should know that were going to sand with Sasuke Uchiha to conduct an undercover mission to gather evidence." Jiraiya explained. Kakashi looked at him mouth agape.

"Why are you taking an academy student on such a dangerous mission? Have you gone insane?" Kakashi questioned. Jiraiya shook his head.

"We may need a child to enter the academy. The instructors would notice a transformation Justu in an instant. If we died his hair temporarily and gave him contacts then they wouldn't notice a thing." Jiraiya explained. Kakashi nodded.

"Come on we need to get to the Uchiha estate, I feel that this is going to be a _long talk." Jiraiya said. They both then set off._

_(Uchiha estate)_

_Jiraiya walked up to the front door of the main Uchiha house. It was the same size as the other houses in the estate so it would blend in and enemies would have a hard time finding it. That and Mikito kept on ranting to Fugaku that she didn't want to live like a 'princess' and wanted to live the same kind of life as the rest of the Uchiha clan. Jiraiya knocked on the door. He waited a few moment before Mikito answered the door. She looked surprised to see both Kakashi and Jiraiya there. When she saw the stern looks on both there faces she immediately rushed them inside. Mikito then went to get Fugaku when Jiraiya stopped her._

"_If you don't mind we would like to see Sasuke as well" He explained. Mikito nodded and ran off to get both of them. Five minuites later Fugaku and Sasuke strolled into the room. _

"_Kakashi, Jiraiya. What pleasure do we have of seeing you here?" Fugaku asked. _

"_I have some bad news Fugaku…" He then went on to explain the events of earlier that evening. Mikito had tried to kill Jiraiya for not taking care of him better and she had to be held off by Kakashi. Sasuke had just looked on in shock on and Fugaku had found it extremely hard to keep a straight face through it all._

"_So that is why we need Sasuke to come to Suna with us to aid in the rescue of Naruto." Jiraiya explained. Sasuke rushed upstairs to get his things while Fugaku comforted Mikito._

"_Promise me that you'll bring both our son's back home safe." Mikito said. Jiraiya nodded. Sasuke then reappeared through the doorway._

"_Come on let's go, my brothers in trouble!" Sasuke shouted. The trio then set off to Suna unknown of the events which would take place there._

* * *

_DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!_

_Mwhahahahaha! The evil cliff-hanger Justu strikes again!!!_

_Anyway Hope you liked this Chapter ^^ Remember that I need five reviews to start writing the next one, it only takes a couple of minuites to write one anyway._


	4. A monster and it's brother

**I'M SORRRYYYYYY! T-T **

**I had no inspiration for this story whatsoever and I didn't want to write a sucky chapter, I also have my GCSE'S coming up so It's going to be really hard to update for a while. I know this chapter is short but I had to work on it while I had at least a little idea of what to do….. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Kazekage walked down the deserted halls of a once busy house, the hallways were grimy and had creatures of all sorts appearing on the walls. He had to cover his nose so he didn't throw up because of the stench. He stopped at a door, put his hands on the handle and was blasted with an insane amount of killer intent. The Kazekage shuddered slightly and took his hand off the handle, he could hear a faint growling from inside the room.

'_**What's wrong, scared? Come in here right now so mother can feast upon your blood!!!' **_An insane voice shouted. The Kazekage frowned, this was why he never came here anymore. The boy had gotten beyond most of his ninja's control, since he couldn't kill his son (Since it was just _finnnneeeee_ if he ordered his ninjas to do it and not kill him himself) he had to lock him in a room at one of his homes that he no longer used. Of course he was given just enough food to keep him alive but apart from that, the boy was completely alone. But to make his plan work, the Kazekage had to find someway to get close to Gaara to perform the Justu. The growling started to increase so the Kazekage started to talk.

" Gaara, I know that you would prefer to kill me, but since we both know you aren't strong enough for that. How about I talk with you about getting some more blood?" The growling instantly stopped and a quiet shuffling could be heard, the door suddenly opened slightly and the Kazekage could suddenly see one green emotionless eye, the Kanji for 'Love' and a little bit of red hair peeking through the door.

"What do you want?" The boy sneered, The Kazekage laughed inside. This was going to be easier than he thought it would be. He walked up to the door and opened it slightly, causing the boy inside to step back.

"What I want is simple, I've been testing a new justu that makes you able to sleep without the demon inside of you coming out. I'm only doing this to reduce the amount of Shinobi dying by your hands, nothing more. If you allow me to use this on you, you can kill all of the prisoners we currently hold at this moment in time. That is all' He explained, obviously he couldn't say this was out of love for him. His 'Son' wasn't that stupid. Gaara looked suspicious for a second but then nodded slightly.

"Okay, you may perform this Justu. Mother has been craving for blood recently so it would be good to give her this treat, don't you think?' The Kazekage managed not to frown and nodded his head slightly. The boy smirked. The Kazekage motioned for him to sit down, once Gaara was still the Kazekage made a few hand signs and inserted Chakra into the boys' head making him scream in pain*.

'**Memory replacement Justu!!!' **

All went silent.

* * *

Kouta stood in front of the whole village, they all looked confused to as what was happening. Kouta smiled, soon they would be the most powerful village in the whole of the ninja nations and nothing could stop this from happening.

'Everyone!!! Today we have triumphed in a great feat, we have captured a child with almost limitless potential from Konoha, with this child we shall become the strongest village in the five great nations! However, this child contains the spirit of the great Kyuubi no Yoko in him just as Gaara Subaku contains the Ichibi. To make our plan work we need every single citizens help! Treat them both like royalty and show no disrespect. Make sure Naruto Subaku and Gaara Subaku hold no suspicions over us as at this moment in time a powerful Justu has been cast on them to alter their memories. If we fail at this task then Suna shall fall!' Loud shouts of protest were first heard but then it dimmed as the explanation went on, soon the whole of Suna was cheering and Kouta grinned. Suddenly two children appeared, one with four blonde pigtails who was wearing a Light blue battle dress with black combat boots and another with purple war paint on and the regular ninja attire. They looked slightly shocked but tried to not show it.

'Ahh Temari-Sama, Kankuro-Sama. Your father requests your presence in the hospital where the two children are currently being held. He asks that you both must keep up the impression that you think dearly of them, he knows this will be hard but it is for the good of Suna, any failure in this task will cause the person to be punished severely.' He explained. The two cringed and then nodded, they then set off to the hospital.

"Soon Konoha shall fall!"

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya had been running for about half a day now. Jiraiya and Kakashi were showing no signs of exhaustion however Sasuke was extremely close to fainting. Suddenly Sasuke tripped over a random branch and fell. He felt a pair of arms catch him before he fell unconscious. Kakashi frowned and put Sasuke down.

'I'm surprised he manage to run this far, any normal academy student would have had enough in the first half an hour' Kakashi said shocked. Jiraiya nodded.

I've put Naruto through the most strenuous training exercises, Sasuke being himself wanted to keep up with his brother and so I often trained them both in stamina since it's one of the most important attributes for a ninja to have.' Kakashi nodded in understanding, he went through this sort of training with his father when he was the same age however he had no-one of his own age to understand him so he closed himself up to the world, however Naruto had Sasuke so he didn't have the need to do that. Sasuke and Naruto reminded Kakashi of himself and Obito, however Obito disappeared long ago, Kakashi touched the headband covering his left eye.

'We should keep going, the sooner we get to Suna the better the chance we have of saving him, Kakashi I need you to carry Sasuke, he should wake up after he has rested himself a bit.' Kakashi picked up Sasuke and then they started running again.

'_We should be in Suna by the end of today*, we're coming Naruto.'_

* * *

Naruto woke up to see a room with white walls and the smell of medicine, he crinkled his nose up in disgust. He looked around to see a red headed man sat on the chair next to the bed looking at him. He tried to remember who the man was….then it clicked.

'Tou-San!' Naruto shouted, he leaped out of the bed and captured his 'Father' in a bear hug. The man ruffled Naruto's hair and chuckled.

'It's good to see you're ok, you and Gaara gave me a scare when you jumped from that tree without using chakra to stick to it, what the hell were you two thinking!?' He asked, Naruto looked down at the floor and tried to remember what had happened.

'Gaa-gaara thought that if we jumped off the tree then we could fly, I told him we couldn't but he's been reading too many manga's about superheroes to listen to me. When he jumped I followed him to see if I could catch him and stick to the tree before he hit the ground. I caught him but it was too late…' Naruto explained, it was true. If Gaara was thinking more clearly he would of realised that he in fact wasn't a 'Superhero', just a powerful kid with a demon inside that gave him a power boost once in a while. Suddenly the door opened.

'NARU-CHAN!' A voice screamed, Naruto was taken from his father and was wrapped in another hug, he looked up to see his sister. He giggled and tried to break free.

'Temariiiii! Let me go!' Naruto pleaded, unfortunately he was now Temaris' cuddly toy and he wasn't breaking free for a while, suddenly he heard another voice chuckle next to him, he turned his head to see Kankuro.

'Sorry bro but you're not getting out of that hug for a while. Temari was insanely worried for you both when she heard what had happened. You know she get's over protective of you both.' Kankuro explained, Naruto sighed in annoyance.

'The big block head's right Naruto. Why did you do that?…….It doesn't matter, just don't do it again or else!' Temari screamed, Naruto gulped then managed to break free of the death grip. He looked to the other side of the room and saw another bed, he went up to it and saw Gaara layed there. He grinned then sneaked up to Gaara's ear.

'WAKKKEEEYYYYY WAKKKEEEYYYY!' He screamed, Gaara shot up out of the bed and fell off the other side, there was an eerie silence for few seconds then instant killer intent filled the room. Naruto backed away and looked behind him to see that his other siblings and father had left the room. Suddenly Naruto felt a dark presence behind him and turned slowly to see a very pissed off Gaara looking ready to kill.

'H-Hey G-Gaara……….You was asleep and looked dead so I thought it would be best to check to see if you were alive so I woke you up by shouting a very loud noise that you are probably now going to kill me for but won't since I'm your beloved brother right??? Right?' Naruto gulped, he started to back away but it was too late, Gaara punched Naruto and he went flying to the other side of the room, Naruto looked up to see Gaara back in the bed asleep. He chuckled and went to his own bed.

'_I love this place……..but why does it feel like something is missing?'_

* * *

The Konoha trio were approaching the gates of Suna, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked ready to kill while Sasuke looked at the city with awe…..he then remembered what it's inhabitants did so the look of awe was replaced with killer intent.

'_Suna……..you will pay for what you have done!'_

* * *

*Gaara is allowing the Kazekage to do the Justu so the sand won't protect him.

* They've ran for half a day with no breaks so they will get to Suna quicker then it would take for other ninja.


	5. DON'T KILL ME!

I HAVE RETURNED!

I am SO SORRY! I've completely gone and abandoned this story! *Cries* My computer died, then I had my GCSE'S, Then I got my computer back. It broke again after a WEEK! And then It took forever for the shop to fix it….I only got it back last week…¬.¬

Problem is now…I'm currently very busy, I've just got back from London MCM expo, I have a local convention this week, I need to organise meets for my cosplay group, I'm in college and have A-Levels to do (YES I GOT INTO COLLEGE!), I have dances to learn for a stage performance at May MCM London Expo and I have cosplay to sort out for Expo as well. I will try to update..but it will be extremely hard to.

Also keep leaving reviews..they may encourage me to update a soon as I can! (Any other writers can relate with me as to how it feels when getting a good review)

So until my next update

Ja-Ne!


End file.
